


Warm Mornings

by chenellearose



Series: Renegades One-shots [1]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Romance, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenellearose/pseuds/chenellearose
Summary: Nova woke up, feeling the warmth of the sun through the window. She stirred, stretching her legs and her arms. The sheets of the bed were crinkled, and the comforter was covering the bottom half of her body. She opened her eyes, surrendering to the morning. Adrian was still asleep beside her. He was practically glowing.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: Renegades One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637791
Kudos: 10





	Warm Mornings

Nova woke up, feeling the warmth of the sun through the window. She stirred, stretching her legs and her arms. The sheets of the bed were crinkled, and the comforter was covering the bottom half of her body. She opened her eyes, surrendering to the morning. Adrian was still asleep beside her. He was practically glowing. Nova weighed her options, but she eventually decided to get out of bed. She only had on some shorts, and one of Adrien's pajama shirts. Nova thought about putting on a bra but decided against it.

She walked to the kitchen, where she started brewing some coffee. Nova paced around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients for breakfast. She didn't cook often, but Adrien always enjoyed her meals; she wanted to surprise him. Nova decided on omelets. She diced peppers, added cheese, and crispy bacon to the eggs. Nova was too focused on cooking to notice a muscular pair of arms wrap around her middle. She wasn't even startled.  
Adrian kissed in between Nova's shoulders and rested his head on top of hers. 

"Good morning, sunshine." He hugged her closer.

Nova smiled, "Good morning, handsome. I hope you're hungry."

Adrian hummed in response, kissing the top of Nova's head.

The two stood like that until Nova was finished cooking. Adrain slipped away to get out plates and utensils. Nova would never say anything, but she missed his arms around her already. Nova prepared their plates and brought them to the table. Adrian walked back into the kitchen, now wearing his glasses. He gave her a dorky grin when their eyes met. They both took their seats at the table.

Nova glanced at Adrian; he had been working out more recently. His muscles were more defined; Nova would be lying if she said she didn't find it extremely attractive. Adrian caught her stare and smirked, Nova just rolled her eyes.

"How's the food? Is there too much of anything?" She asked him.

Adrian looked surprised, "Everything is just perfect. Thank you for making breakfast."

Nova smiled softly, "It's not a huge deal, I like cooking."

Adrian only smiled in return, "What do you want to do on our day off? Anything specific?"

Nova thought about it for a minute, but she didn't want to go out today. She just wanted to stay home with Adrian. "I don't want to do anything specific today. I just want to stay home with you. If you want to go out we can though!" She didn't want to seem demanding. 

Adrian blushed a little, "Of course we can stay home, cuddle, watch movies. Whatever you want."

It was Nova's turn to blush. She truly felt like she didn't deserve this wonderful boy. She stood up from her chair, grabbing her plate and Adrians. They had both finished eating. "Thank you, Adrian." She kissed him on the cheek.

"No thanks needed, I just like seeing you happy." 

She happily rolled her eyes he was such a sap sometimes.

She took the dishes and placed them in the sink. She then headed back to the bedroom, where Adrian was waiting with open arms. She found herself smiling again. She laid down on his chest and in return, he enveloped his arms around her.

She looked up at his face. He looked so relaxed and calm, she couldn't help but grin again. Adrian smiled back at his beautiful girl. He kissed her lips softly. Nova nuzzled back into his chest and arms.

"I love you, Adrian." She spoke against his skin.

Adrian held her closer than before, "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first one-shot here! Constructive criticism is welcomed!
> 
> Tumblr: @alias-midnight  
link: alias-midnight.tumblr.com


End file.
